Framed
by septasonicxx
Summary: Draco and Hermione are having a spat. Not much information about what happened before and what happened to make Hermione angry. Dramione. For my friend mxya here on fanfiction.


"If you don't back off right now I swear I'll hurt you!" Hermione yelled angrily. Draco stared at her, apparently considering whether or not it was worth it.

"Just listen-"

"I'm done listening all the time Malfoy! I'm going to count to three and if you're not gone by the time I finish you're going to wish you were." Hermione threatened. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand, pointing it at him.

"Granger-"

"One."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he wondered what he could possibly do to make her see sense. It seemed if he didn't leave he would be hexed, and if he _did_ leave then their current problem would never be solved.

"Two."

Draco took a deep breath, forcing himself to stay calm. Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly as she saw that he wasn't moving anywhere.

"Thr-"

"It wasn't me! They set me up! I love you, Granger!" Draco burst out, interrupting her as she spoke the last number. Her eyes widened slightly and her arm fell a few inches, now unintentionally pointing her wand at his crotch. He winced, slowly moving his arms to shield that particular area.

"Who set you up?" she asked softly.

"Zabini and Flint." Draco answered, his eyes still firmly glued to where her wand was pointing. He gulped.

"Why would they do that?" Hermione questioned.

"Um, I'm not sure- look would you mind pointing that thing elsewhere please?" Draco swallowed again and looked up at her face, a pleading look on his face. Hermione frowned, looked down, and hurriedly lowered her arm completely as she realised why he had been so nervous.

"Sorry. But why would they set you up?" Hermione pressed on.

"Thanks. And um, I think it's because they don't want us together. I mean hey, if I were them I wouldn't want us together either." Draco smirked, but it soon fell from his face as he watched Hermione raise one of her eyebrows.

"But you told me we'd never be together."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Draco sighed. "The truth is I really, really fancy you."

"How cute. You _fancy_ me." Hermione spat.

"Granger, would you just listen?" Draco growled angrily, moving forward to grab hold of her shoulders. Their faces were inches apart now. Hermione wondered momentarily whether he could hear her heart speeding up, but then all thoughts were swept from her mind as she felt his breath on her face. "You heard me before. I love you."

Hermione's eyelids flickered and then shut. She felt the air particles move as his face came even closer and then every single nerve in her body screamed out in ecstasy as his lips pressed against hers. His arms trailed down her arms before slipping around her waist, pulling her body against his and causing her nerves to yet again send urgent messages to her brain informing her that something very, _very_ good was happening.

And then she was pushing him back, sucking in breaths of air and stumbling backwards in an attempt to escape. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks as she stared at his look of confusion and pain.

"I'm sorry," she gasped out. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's normal to be a bit nervous at first." Draco said gently, putting a hand out and stepping forward again.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused as to what conclusion he had found himself.

"Ah, crap. We're not talking about the same thing here, are we?" Draco lowered his hand, a worried look creasing his face.

"I guess not." Hermione said quietly.

"So, what are you sorry about?" he asked, fighting the urge to scratch his head.

"I," Hermione looked down at the floor. "I can't do this. We can't do this. It will never work."

"What are you talking about?" Draco snapped, eyes narrowed into an accusing glare. Hermione blinked and a few more tears slid down the paths made by others.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I don't think we're meant to be together." Hermione whispered.

"Excuse me? Who was the one who got all upset when _I_ said we couldn't be together?" Draco said angrily.

"If you were paying attention you'd see that I'm upset now, as well!" Hermione replied with a snarl. Draco thought briefly of how she'd make a wonderful Slytherin, but then shook his head to clear it.

"I see no reason why we shouldn't be together, now." he admitted cautiously. Hermione swallowed stiffly, another tear rolling down her cheek. She sniffed and looked away from him.

"Either way, we shouldn't be kissing like _that_ for the first time." she remarked. Draco smirked, reaching a hand out to grab hers.

"I thought it was sensational." he murmured, tugging gently so that she was forced to take a few steps forward.

"It was," Hermione agreed in a similar tone. "But if we're going to be together I think we should leave that kind of kissing for later."

"You're such a tease." Draco commented, beginning to lean in again. Hermione's eyes began closing, but she forced them open and brought up her free hand in front of her mouth, stopping Draco's attempt. With a slight growl, Draco kissed her hand.

"Maybe in a few weeks." Hermione said softly. Draco pulled away, his mouth open in horror.

"Weeks!? When you said later I thought you meant hours!" Draco exclaimed, his chest heaving as his breathing became irregular.

"It's the smart thing to do!" Hermione told him.

"Smart? How is it smart?" Draco asked angrily.

"Well, it'll definitely be a way of seeing whether you love me for me." Hermione folded her arms and smirked cheekily. Draco frowned slightly, and then nodded slowly.

"If that's what's worrying you, then I have no further arguments." he shrugged.

"You're agreeing?" Hermione gasped. "Just like that?"

Draco smirked. "Just like that."


End file.
